My Sweet Surrender
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Bella is your average 'Daddy's little girl' and is moving to Forks. Bella only speaks to two people since her brother went missing but will coming to Forks change more than her address?Will she give into temptation?


To say I was unhappy about my dads decision that we should move to the rainy town of Forks Washington would be the understatement of the century.

Given I hate the rain, small towns and the fact we were moving there because he was given a position as chief of police. Which sucks beyond measure.

I will be the first one to tell you that I'm your stereo-type 'daddy's little girl' I have him wrapped around my pinky finger in everything.

But this. and that's because I will never mention that I really don't want to do this 'cause it's what he really wants and though he'll never say it, he'll be disappointed if I said I didn't want to go.

So I swallowed my comments on the matter and nodded with a smile.

Did I mention the last reason I didn't want to move? I haven't talked to anyone except two people since my brother went missing a year ago and that can be more annoying than you would think.

See you've got the idiots trying to get you to talk, the nosey people that want to know why you don't talk and the ones telling you the reasons you're doing it. So yeah I'm really loving moving.

Like right now I was sitting on a plane with my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms around my knees and my forehead resting on them wearing-as I always am-one of my big brothers hoodies with the hood covering my face and a pair of jeans.

What's wrong with that? The smell of instant coffee was strong enough to make me want to puke and the flight didn't end for another hour and a half.

There was a silver lining in the whole situation and it was I already had a friend in La Push, a reservation about fifteen minutes from Forks.

Jacob Black. He was my brothers gorgeous best friend and I had a crush on him. Cliché I now but what kind of fourteen year old girl doesn't go for the football player type?

He was fifteen when I first met him and is now an impossible large eighteen year old on his way to graduating.

He was also the only person who understood what I was going through and didn't tell me that all I had to do was talk about it, which happen to be the reason I stopped talking.

We got closer and after some time I started talking to him though I still didn't to others-except daddy but I had never stopped talking to him-and when I told him I was moving to Forks he seemed more than happy.

It confused me at first until he told me that his dad lived in La Push and he was suppose to move there to stay with him last year but he wanted to stay with me, so moving is some what bearable.

The flight might have been too he were on it but he had left yesterday, even if dad had been on this flight it would have been better but he had taken a flight last week to set up the house and stuff.

Apparently Jake's dad and my dad are best friends from collage so that was a plus 'cause dad seemed worried about moving into a small town.

Especially one as small as Forks, with only 3275 people. I know they can even count how many people live there.

You see we lived in Phoenix which is not a small place to live, given I probably have the same amount of people in my high school as the do in their entire town.

But he has fit right in with everyone and is loving it and I'm happy because he is, again with the cliché comments but one again it was nothing but the truth.

My big brother use to joke that I could have anything I wanted without saying a word and it turns out he was right 'cause I don't talk and still get everything I want.

'Human' by The Killers started playing on my ipod and I remembered the first time I heard the song.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I laughed as my big brother pulled me around the room spinning and lifting me as the song played and he sung it to me. When the song stopped he picked me up and spun in a circle._

"_You'll always my dancer, you know that right?" He asked me. I nodded and he grinned grabbing his ipod from the dock and handing it to me._

"_What do you want me to do with it?" I asked confused._

"_You can keep it but only if you promise that whenever you listen to this song you'll think of me" He said_

"_But it's yours and it took you forever to put all your favorite music on it" I argued._

"_I'll make another one you just have to promise. Okay?" He asked and I nodded._

"_I promise" I said to him giving him a big hug "I love you" I mumbled into his chest._

"_I love you to little sis. Always have. Always will" He told me_

_~~~End Of Flashback~~_

Tears ran down my cheeks and I wiped it away quickly pulling my legs tighter to my chest. I miss him more than even Jacob knows.

He was the one that always made me laugh when I was on the brink of tears and when I needed him he'd be there without questioning it.

I laughed to myself through the tears remembering when I found out how much I really could rely on him for anything.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I sat on the bed in the spare room with tears running down my face while I waited for my big brother to pick up the phone._

"_Bella where the hell are you?" he picked up on the second ring._

"_I-I'm at a party and I don't wan to be any more" I hiccupped into the phone._

"_Where is the party?" He asked in a slightly calmer voice._

"_At Abby McCormack's house" I answered_

"_I'll be there in 5 minutes tops" He said and hung up the phone. He seemed to find the me impossibly fast and cradled me to his chest while trying to stop my tears from falling._

_I explained what had happen earlier and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. He even pinky swore 'causing me to smile as he linked his pinky with mine._

_~~~End Of Flashback~~~_

To this day what happen that night is still our little and will probable stay that way until I die and have it engraved on the back of my grave stone.

The stewardess came around and told us we would be landing soon and to fasten our seatbelts for out landing in Port Angeles.

_Ten minutes later the seatbelt sign went off and everyone got their bag and got off the plane. _

_I was the last one to get off so there was nothing I could trip over and only stumbled slightly on the last step and saw dad waiting for my I ran up to him and hugged him tightly as he picked me up and spun in a circle before setting me back down._

"_Hey baby girl how was your flight?" He asked grabbing the one bag I had with me since the rest got sent up already._

"_It was horrible and I can carry my own bag" I said reaching for my bag but he just held it out of my reach and laughed._

"_Not a chance Bells. I'm capable of holding my daughters bag" He assured me and I just rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around my waist and dad put an arm over my shoulders as we walked to the car._

_He threw the bags in the boot and we got in the car. _

_Sometime through the car ride to Forks I fell asleep and half woke up when I felt someone pick me up but fell back asleep as soon as I felt something soft under me that I had guessed to be my bed._

_I decided I would take a look around when I woke up and let sleep take me once again._

_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think 'cause I'm not gonna update till I get at least 5 reviews. thank for reading love ya's. x _


End file.
